Sobre ruedas
by Yimel Elric
Summary: Una joven vive en constante depresión debido a sus limitadas circunstancias. Sus amigos le brindan ayuda,entre ellos Ed. Pero luego vuelve su amiga de la infancia. Esto desencadenara mas de un suceso impredecible, o no? Universo Alterno.
1. Lamento

Hola! Bueno aquí vengo con mi segundo universo alterno, espero que les guste, de ustedes depende si merece la pena seguirlo o no.

A por cierto creo que esto se seria un LanxEdxWin(?) si quieren saber como acaba esto...pues lean! Bueno eso es todo, espero les guste. Bueno eso es todo, espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Diclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no es mío. Es de mi Vaquita adorada.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sobre Ruedas.<strong>

_**1. Introducción**_

—¡Oye! ¡Más despacio!—exclamaba con un rostro lleno de pavor una joven azabache cabellera despeinados ligeramente por el viento; sus ojos negros muy profundos haciendo contraste con su test blanca.

—¡A callar mensa, tienes que disfrutar de la vida!—le animaba un joven de cabellos y orbes dorados de estatura ligeramente baja comparada con otros chicos de su edad. Este traía una gran sonrisa marcada en el rostro mientras iba a cierta velocidad que incomodaba a su amiga.

—Ya, enserio detente. Me da vértigo. —sugirió la azabache tapándose los ojos con una de sus manos.

—Vale, Lan Fan, pero tú te lo pierdes.

Entonces bajo la velocidad y guió a la joven azabache que estaba sentada en la _silla de ruedas_ en la cual solo se podía movilizar, se aproximo a uno de los jardines del parque que estaba con algunos girasoles.

—¿Mejor?

—Gracias Ed. —la joven tan solo fijo su mirar hacia los girasoles contemplándolos por algunos segundos, eran sus flores favoritas. El rubio la veía tan perdida en sus pensamientos, pero recordó algo que olvido indagarle.

—A cierto… ¿Mañana a que hora vamos al aeropuerto?

—Creo que a las diez de la mañana. Pídele permiso a tu mamá, no quiero tener que responsabilizarme por ti. —comento con ligero sarcasmo. Ed frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero.

—Claro que me deja, aparte tu hermano e Izumi estarán ocupados mañana, solo quedo yo a cargo. No se diga más.

—Como sea, pero tengo que ir a recibirla. _Ha pasado tanto tiempo…_

El rubio revolvió con cariño los cabellos azabache de su amiga, pero rápidamente tomo las manijas de la silla y la llevo nuevamente a una velocidad algo rápida pero prudente, aun así lograba enojar a la azabache.

Ya en la acera del Hogar Curtis, la esperaban su hermano mayor, Roy, un joven azabache igual que su hermana y de ojos obscuros y penetrantes, muy popular entre las jóvenes lugareñas. Y su tutora de ambos Izumi, una mujer que cuida de ellos desde aquel accidente.

—Aquí la tienen—dijo mientras intentaba subir la silla con dificultad ya que el escalón era alto. Roy fue a ayudarle cargándola y Edward llevo la silla—que era plegable— hasta la puerta entregándosela a Izumi.

—Gracias por sacarla enano, nos ayuda mucho. —le agradeció aguantándose la risa junto con su hermana mientras veían a Ed apretando sus puños con furia desmedida.

—¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!—Izumi también se aguantaba la risa.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Enano?—murmuro Lan Fan aguantándose la risa.

—Ya me las pagaran…—amenazo señalándolos con el índice pero luego suspiro y se acerco a la azabache para revolotear nuevamente sus cabellos como acostumbra—Bueno nos vemos mañana, ¡adiós!—se despidió en general.

—¡Cuídate enano!—dijo la sonriente Izumi.

—¡Mierda! ¡Ustedes no dejan de joder!—exploto el ambarino haciendo mas de una cara enfadada haciéndolos reír a los presentes.

Sin duda alguna, ellos sabían como hacerlo enfadar, pero ante todo le guardaban mucho cariño por ayudar desde años atrás a la joven minusválida. Se puede decir que en gran parte ella salió de su depresión gracias a él.

Ahora lo veía alejarse, le daba cierta melancolía, pero mañana seria un nuevo día, y además volverá su amiga de la infancia para verla y por lo que le conto a quedarse por algún tiempo. A pesar de todo no podía quejarse de la vida. Tenía un buen hermano, una gran mujer que tomo custodia de ellos al quedar huérfanos y un gran amigo incondicional y una amiga a la cual aprecia mucho. Nadie la dejaría sola en esta fase tan difícil en su vida que al parecer seria eterna…

_Si bien hay días como estos en los que puedo sonreír milagrosamente… yo no quiero que estos días acaben por una mala decisión, sino me ahogare definitivamente en un mar de oscuridad y tristeza que consume mi debilitado corazón, una decisión mala como la de aquella vez…_

_****Flashback****_

—¡Más rápido papi! —una entusiasta y pequeña niña de aproximadamente nueve años motivaba a su papa a ir a mayor velocidad en su auto de carrera.

—¡Ja ja ja! ¡Ahí vamos Lan!— vociferaba el jovial padre de la niña.

—Papa párale, vamos muy rápido y la autopista esta muy oscura…—comento algo enojado un niño de trece años

—¡Eres un miedoso!—se giro para sacándole la lengua, ella se sentaba en el asiento del co-piloto y su hermano en el trasero.

—Descuida a esta hora no pasan vehículos—expresó con seguridad el hombre para tranquilizarlo.

—Si, pero recuerda que no estamos en tus épocas de gloria. —musitó recriminatoriamente el azabache.

—Tranquilo Roy, ya mismo volvemos a casa. —giro la mirada encontrándose con la de su hijo, le sonrió y como respuesta su hijo asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

Giro el volante hasta doblar en "U" y poder seguir el camino contrario. Pero a su derecha de repente se prenden dos faros potentes que enceguecen al conductor y… Acto seguido fueron embestidos por lo que se supo un camión de carga.

Ese día perdió a su padre, su hermano se fracturo el brazo y ella perdió sensibilidad en sus piernas…

_****Flashback end****_

—Papá… cuanto lo lamento…—murmuró débilmente abrazando su oso panda de felpa mientras la luz de la luna llena que atravesaba el vidrio de la ventana de su alcoba, podía dejar ver algunos ríos de lagrimas cayendo copiosamente por su pálido rostro.

* * *

><p>Espero les guste, háganme saber su opinión a ver si la continuo o no. Saludos y prometo actualizar prontito mi otra historia ^^ Muchos Cariños. Su alquimista estatal(?)<strong>Yimel Elric<strong>.


	2. Pensamientos y un recuerdo

No lo espere honestamente, pero me causa una gran alegría saber que si fue bien recibido el fic, a mi parecer. Así que gracias a los que leen y más aun a los que dejan reviews.

_Ustedes pensaran por que __**LanxEdxWin…**__ siendo yo tan __**EdxWin**__ fan…pues sigan leyendo! xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Diclaimer: Hagane no Renkinjutsushi FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST no es mío. Es de mi Vaquita adorada.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamientos y un recuerdo.<strong>

—¡Lan Fan!—la azabache se giró buscando de donde provenía esa voz femenina.

—Julia… ¿Qué te trae por acá?—la peli naranja le mostro una cesta de frutas—Mi hermano y yo recolectamos y separamos algunas para ti. — le entregó la cesta a su hermano Roy quien la llevaba de paseo ese día.

— Muchas gracias Julia, salúdame a tu hermano.

—Lindo gesto de tu parte. —añadió el mayor.

—No es nada, nos vemos luego. —la joven se alejo trotando pausadamente mientras movía la mano de un lado al otro.

—Cuídate… —agregó Lan Fan en un susurro.

Desde que quedo en esa condición todos le tenían mucho "cariño y afecto" mas que antes. No sabia si pensar que eran sinceros o simplemente le tenían cierta lastima. Lo mas probable era lo ultimo, pero una parte de su ser quería "engañarse" en lo primero.

Añoraba su tierna infancia y niñez en la que podía jugar, correr; abrazar a su padre, apostar carreras con Roy. Desde pequeña, por costumbre de su mamá, siempre le encantaba practicar artes marciales con ella, pero, su madre falleció de un virus que contrajo del ambiente cuando ella solo tenía seis años.

Todos en la familia decayeron emocionalmente, pero su padre, con mucho esfuerzo y constancia los motivaba a seguir adelante, a pesar de que él también estaba más que destrozado, pero por sus hijos, lo tenía que dar todo. _"Es lo que mamá quiere, verlos reír y sonreír siempre, a pesar de las circunstancias" _de esa manera, siguieron recordándola, aparentemente por el lado de Lan Fan.

Su Padre, James Mustang, amaba las carreras. Nunca ganó una pero llegar al tercer o cuarto puesto lo hacían hincharse el pecho de orgullo, y su esposa e hijos lo admiraban. Y aun mejor tener como apellido: Mustang.

Ellos viven en un pueblo rural, cerca de la carretera, la cual casi siempre esta desolada. Ahí su jovial padre aprovechaba la pista. Tomaba sus llaves, iba al auto, en algunas ocasiones con sus pequeños, como en esa ocasión. Tomó el volante, piso el acelerador y empezó el juego. Iban a aproximadamente 80 u 90 km/h. Algo lento para su padre—quizá demasiado para alguien tan adicto a la adrenalina— Pero siempre su primogénito le aconsejaba ir más despacio, lo cual le recordaba a su madre. Y siempre la menor recriminando con la mirada al mayor, con ella si que compartía similitudes.

El día del accidente fue el peor día de su vida.

Su padre no traía puesto su cinturón de seguridad… raro en el, podía ser medio loco pero no estúpido. En cuando impactaron contra el camión, el murió al instante. A su hermano lo internaron cinco meses. El trauma fue severo, pero no inmejorable, seria una larga rehabilitación.

Y por ultimo, ella, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y tenia heridas que le provocaron los vidrios que reventaron con el impacto del choque. Quedo en como por dos meses aproximadamente. Y cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que perdió sensibilidad en las piernas. No podía mover ni un solo dedo. Podía oír a lo lejos a su hermano gimiendo de dolor durante su rehabilitación. Le anunciaron sobre su fallecido padre…

Se dejo caer en una abismal depresión. No quería comer o beber absolutamente nada; tampoco quería ver o hablar a nadie, ni a sus familiares… Hasta que apareció ella…

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Flashback**<strong>_

—¡¿Por qué? Si ya… habíamos sufrido con lo de mamá… ¡¿Por qué a papá también…? —ubicada muy al borde de la camilla sollozaba, sus lagrimas humedecieron sus mejillas y luego se perdían al caer en su almohada. Tenia un nudo en la garganta, se le dificultaba respirar. Apoyando su peso en sus brazos, quiso alcanzar la silla de ruedas que estaba a metro y medio de distancia pero no puso sostenerse más y cayó— Todo fue… mi culpa, yo…perdóname…

No podía siquiera arrastrarse, solo colocó su cabeza en su antebrazo y lloró. Pero luego de unos minutos apareció una de las enfermeras.

—¡Niña! ¡Oh, Dios…!—fue rápido a cargar a la azabache en sus brazos y recostarla—No vuelvas a hacerlo… por favor.

—Déjame en paz… odio esa maldita cama…—musitó. Su voz estaba quebrada, pero continuó—Odio este maldito lugar… y también a ustedes.

—Pero pequeña…—replicó la joven enfermera desconcertada. Lan Fan divisó a otra enfermera atravesando el umbral de la puerta, y traía las malditas telas… —Al fin regresas… Creo que otra vez debemos hacerlo.

—Esta niña no entiende…—comento en un suspiro mientras se acercaba a ellas.

Estaba claro que no era la primera vez, así que junto con otra enfermera se disponían a hacer lo de siempre: amarrarla de las muñecas a las rejillas de la camilla. Ella intentaba zafarse, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles. Y una fuerte depresión la nublo en sus recuerdos.

—Papá… Mamá… —sollozaba nuevamente.

Solo le quedaba perderse en recuerdos, felicidad momentánea, pero…que conforme pasaban los minutos pierde efecto y volvía a la realidad, se acabo la fantasía, y las lágrimas nuevamente empiezan a fluir sin reparo.

Se oyó el chillido de la puerta abriéndose. Enseguida una figura femenina capto su atención.

—¡Lan Fan! He venido a ver como andas. —en eso, la mujer notó que los ojos obscuros de la niña estaban vidriosos, sus cabellos desordenados… y atada de muñecas… No pudo evitar sentirse enfurecida ¿Cómo podían tratarla así? —Mi niña…—se aproximó a ella. Desasió el nudo de las ataduras, liberándola de esa manera. Con un pañuelo seco sus lagrimas y la fundió en un delicado abrazo— Tienes que ser muy fuerte. Recuerda lo que tu madre quería…

—Quería que sonriéramos siempre… Pero yo no puedo. No esta vez. —apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer.

—Dale tiempo al tiempo. Lo vamos a superar juntos. —declaró con seguridad. Lan Fan frunció el ceño y su cuerpo se tensaba.

—N-no… ¡No es cierto! Oí al doctor decir que ya no podre estar en pie jamás.

—Existen los milagros ¿Crees en ellos?

—No… Ya no creo. Sino papá seguiría vivo. Tal vez lo milagros no existen para todos. Quizá hasta ni el mismo Dios exista. —la mujer de rostro sereno se puso de pie, poso una mano en la cintura y con la otra se señalo a si misma con el pulgar.

—! Yo te voy a hacer creer de nuevo! Me voy a vivir con ustedes y no los dejare estar así. Van a superar esto. Ténganlo por seguro.

—Tía Izumi… —Consiguió regalarle una débil sonrisa.

—Solo dime Izumi. —aclaró, correspondiendo con otra sonrisa. Sintió una presencia más. Volteando se dio cuenta de la enfermera que acompañaba a un paciente en muletas. Era Roy.

—¡Izumi! ¿De veras te vienes a quedar con nosotros? —expresó el azabache totalmente esperanzado.

—No dudes de eso jovencito. Te hare pagar lo que le hiciste a mi cocina el año pasado.

—Gracias. —no supo que mas decir.

—Vamos a superar esto de nuevo ¿De acuerdo? —dirigió su mirada a Lan Fan, quien no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hermano mas animado. Los tres se lanzaban miradas de complicidad.

—Tratare.

—Lo haremos.

**_**Flashback End**_**

—¿Lista? —Preguntó su rubio amigo.

—Solo hazlo. —con fuerza rodo las ruedas de la silla y más el empuje de Ed lograron subir uno a uno los escalones de la entrada del aeropuerto.

—¡Estúpidas escaleras! Por que no hacen subidas para… —detuvo su oración. Casi dice algo que la molestaría. Para Lan Fan no paso desapercibido.

—Lo siento.

—No… Discúlpame tú. —agacho su cabeza.

—No tengo por que hacerlo. —Suspiró y luego miro furiosa a Ed. Él se perturbó— ¡Que te apures! ¡Winry ya debe estar esperándome!

—No me tientes… —replicó amenazadoramente.

—No te atrevas…—lo dijo en el mismo tono. Ed emprendió el recorrido. No le quedaba de otra. Luego, mas adelante decidió indagar.

—Lan Fan… Por cierto ¿De donde viene tu amiga?

—Vivió un tiempo aquí. Pero se fue a estudiar a East City hace diez años.

—Ya veo. Un año antes de tu accidente.

—Así es. Cuantos años han pasado, ha de estar diferente ahora. Lo poco que hable con ella la vez pasada, pude notar que aun sigue siendo la misma.

—Ya me imagino ¡Oye! Ya vienen más pasajeros, busca a tu amiga con la mirada.

—¿Cómo demonios quieres que la vea si hay toda una muchedumbre delante?—Ed soplo aire exasperado.

—Bueno a lo de siempre. —se adentro descaradamente entre la gente, disculpándose de algunos cuantos pisotones y casi atropellos.

La gente no podía decir nada. Esas eran unas de las cosas buenas de lo malo que le toco pasar, pensaba Lan Fan.

_Blusa azul, capri blanco, cabello suelto. _Se recordaba a si misma la azabache.

—¡Lan Fan! —se oyó una voz femenina la cual cumplía todos los requisitos anteriores y para corroborarlo la llamo por su nombre. Tenia que ser ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Parranpanpan!(¿) Al fin actualizo. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que al menos merezcan un review. A por cierto responderé los anteriores.<strong>

**BlueWindow****: **jaja me dio risita tu comentario XD o.o pues si lan/Ed es raro. Pero no te preocupes que habrá infaltable EDxWin, sino no seria mio(¿).

**Juna Aranda: **Espero te siga gustando w me anima mucho tu comentario.

**Kasu Uzumaki:** Uhmm si habrá, jaja prometo quizá algo de royai, y aparecerá ling… con eso digo mucho XD

**Edwin29: **haha ahí lo tienes, después de constantes acosos ahí lo tienes hija querida. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Neko-chan:** Gracias ¡ yo pensé que no gustaría ¡ pero me animaste mucho, dare lo mejor en este fic.

**Nitta Evans:** Creeme me pasa lo mismo, desaparezco unos días y aparecen un monton y cuando no estoy… D: wtf? No hay nda XD jaja espero nos sigamos leyendo amiga.

Nos vemos la próxima. **Yimel Elric**.


End file.
